The agreement
by animefangirl4.799
Summary: Three months ago a broken-hearted Beaufort Swan would have laughed at the idea of being in a relationship after his terrible break-up. But as fate would have it; three months later he is not only with someone... he's engaged. To the beautiful, mysterious and wealthy Alice Cullen. Even though their engagement is a ruse will they both get they want or what they need in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys this idea just popped into my head the other day; hope you all like it. Tell what you think. Should I make it an actual story later on in the future or not? Also, I don't own some of the characters or certain locations in the story. Enjoy

* * *

It was a dreary Monday afternoon, as water flooded the streets of Baltimore. The rain had been pouring down nonstop since yesterday afternoon, making it annoying to go anywhere. Especially when you're **walking** home in it.

I had just gotten off work early today, in order to catch up on some sleep, that I desperately needed. You see, these past few weeks have nerve-wrackingly hectic for me. Though I shouldn't complain so much. It was mainly my fault; I invertedly brought this mess, that I was currently in, on myself while I was walking home drunk three months ago. Feeling my growing irritation at the thought; I lazily pulled open the doors of my apartment complex.

I was living in an apartment complex in south downtown Baltimore area. The place was a bit rundown to say the least. The heat barely worked in the winter and it was always unbearably humid in the summer. Paint chips keep falling, ever so often, from the ceiling practically covering everyone from head to shoulder. The elevator was constantly broken, which resulted in tenants taking the stairs every other day. But with the small paycheck, I earned at my current job and the crippling student loans debt, I could not afford to live anywhere else.

But living here is not entirely bad. My college buddy, Emmett offered me to live in his apartment as his roommate. Thankfully his apartment was a step up than the rest of apartments, thanks to his own customization. The apartment had a more spacious kitchen after Emmett had removed the unnecessary countertop, much of the landlord protest. He repainted the whole apartment a more lively color to give off a home-is vibe and fixed the broken shower head.

As I pulled out my key and turned to open the worn-down door; there was Emmett like on the couch drinking a beer.

"Hey, Beau. " Emmett happily waved like a little kid; small little dimple in cheek showed as he smiled as he took a sip of his beer. "How was work?"

"Don't remind me." I groaned, kicking off my shoes and setting them in the shoe holder before I made my way towards my room. " I just want to go curl up in my bed and sleep this horrible day away."

"Well that sounds like a good idea, but you might not be able to do that," he said, while never taking his eyes off the television. I abruptly stopped in my tracks and quickly made my way towards the couch. Clumsily hopping on it, causing Emmett to sip his beer on himself.

"What you do mean?" I asked. "Did something happen? Was it rats again? The ceiling fell through? Did that cat that smells like piss sneak in again through my window? Wait did you accidentally have sex in my bed again, Emmett? Damn it, dude! I keep telling you to pace yourself when you-"

"Whoa, chill Beau. " he laughed as he set down his beer on the table and sat upright."Nothing bad happen and I did not have sex in your bed…at least not today."

"Oh ok. Wait-what? "

"ANYWAY!" His loud voice boomed. "Someone came by and picked up your stuff today. "

"What. Who would-" I started to say but then slowly realized, who would do this unspeakable act. "It who I think it is?" I asked while taking out my phone and looking through my contacts

"Mmhm." He hummed with a small nod, as he picked his beer up and leaned back on the couch. "That dude, what's his name?…Royal, came by, while was naked by the way. It was very awkward and took your stuff. "

Slowly looking up from my phone, I asked in sheer confusion "Emmett…why were you naked?"

"Ok so, I was getting ready for to meet up with this girl I found on Tinder. She was incredibly hot by the way. Like really, really hot! Like if the-"

"Ok Emmett I get it, you had an epic boner for this girl," I grumble, feeling a slight headache coming on.

"Heck yeah, I did!" He smiled, raising his hand for a high five but then quickly lowered it after he saw the deadpan look on my face. "Anyway after decorating the apartment and my bedroom with roses and stuff. I went to go, you know, do a little manscaping. "

"Gross. Emmett, please get to the point. I don't want to hear about you doing whatever it is you did. "

"I'm getting there. While I was in the shower, I heard the doorbell. Thinking it was my date, I hop out of the shower, put on a few drops of cologne and open the door. Only it wasn't her. It was that Royal guy. It was awkward for a couple seconds. However, Royal's face started turning red for some odd reason. Dude, it seriously embarrassing; so after I put on some clothes, he came in with these other guys and, took your stuff away."

"Wow. So-wait you just let them take my stuff away."

"Yeah, sorry… that Royal guy seriously is intimidating, besides he keeps looking at me funny. However, he told me to give you this number in case of any problems." He said giving me a number. Looking at the piece scrap of paper, I immediately took out my phone and dialed the number. As it rang, I exited the living room and went into my now empty bedroom and started to pace.

"Hello, this Royal Hale. How may I assist you today? " a strong eloquent voice calmly yet automatically answered. Almost afraid to act, I swallowed.

"Hi Royal, this is Beau Swan," I answered trying my best not to sound too annoyed. It was always pretty tense whenever I talked to Royal whether in person or over the phone.

"Oh. It's you…" his voice dropping an octave. As if the tone of his suggested as if he was glaring at me, I sighed.

"Yep. How are you, Royal?" I said trying to sound as pleasant as I could. I didn't hate Royal per-say and wasn't completely scared of him either. We just didn't get along. Maybe it was due to the fact that he hated me for some reason.

"Fine." He answered curt tone.

"So… why did you take my stuff?"

Hearing a tired a sigh over the phone, he soon answered "I guess you didn't get the memo. You'll be living somewhere else, effective immediately."

"She did this, didn't she? "

"Really Beaufort?" He said sarcastically "Do you even have to ask?"

Groaning I sank down and seated on my haunches. Running my hands through my damp hair; taking in a deep breath, I finally spoke. " Can I talk to her?"

"Gee, I don't know Beau. Can you?" Royal replied in a snarky tone.

"I meant-"

"I know what you mean and no. She is on a conference call right now."

Feeling my headache growing even more "So when can I be able to talk to her ?"

"I'll tell her you that you called. Now is there anything else, because I'm a very busy man."

"What's the address?" I sighed, as held the phone up to my ear with my shoulder, as I rubbed my temples.

"You know… you can always back out of the contract." He said completely out of nowhere. Moments of silence passed after he spoke those words, sounding if he sounded abundantly smug as his words sunk in even more.

"We both know you're not in this for her…you're in it for the money. So why not quit while you're ahead and, stop wasting any more of her money and time."

Clenching my phone, I swallowed my anger. I never felt such anger toward another human being before. This ass is trying is intimate me to back out of the deal. I won't let him get to me. But I can't help but feel a pang of guilt inside of my chest at his vicious but truthful words.

I, regretfully, was in it for the money.

"We both know I won't do that Royal." I simply answered back. "By the way, I heard, you got an eye full of my roommate today. "

"…Shut up Beaufort." He scoffed, as I chuckled at his discomfort. " The address 414 Light Street, Luxury Apartments. You got it?".

"Yeah, I got." I sigh again. The stress of the day is really starting to wear on my nerves; deciding to end this conversation. I thanked Royal for the info and hung up.

For a while I sat there, putting my face inside of my hands, wondering when did I become such as selfish idiot. Performing the breathing technique my dad taught me; I sat there for awhile and tried to compose myself. After a few minutes had passed, I stood up and looked around the barren space once called my room. I left the room and went back to the living room.

"Everything ok, Beau?" Emmett asked, worried and concern plastered across his face. Quickly nodding my head, and putting on my shoes and jacket.

"Hey Emmett, it looks like I'm not living here anymore. Sorry to leave so suddenly. I know the rent is due soon and…"

With the wave of his hand, he grinned. "It's cool dude. I can pick up extra shifts, down at the dock if I need to. No big deal. I'm just sad, I'm losing my personal butler."

"Haha very funny," I said, as Emmett's booming laugh vibrated through the small apartment. Getting up from the couch, he began to put on his own shoes and coat.

"Hey let's go out to celebrate your last night of being my roomies and the first night…of you getting laid by your fiancée." He laughed after he saw the intense blush on my face.

"We're not going to do that Emmett!"

"Aww is little Beaufort nervous because he's a bit rusty in performing." he laughs with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I can give you some tips if you want. "

"Shut up!" I said as my face grew even hotter as he laughs even harder, as I push him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later, Emmett and I hit up our favorite local bar we have few drinks before going to the address Royal gave me. Getting out the cab, paying the cabman before running out into the rain.

"Whoa Beau look at this place!" Emmett says eyes the huge glass tower. Despite the dreary storm, the building looked magnificent. The 500 ft tall building, shining like a beacon of luxury and, oddly, sadness in the mist of the nightly storm. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the sight of it; as if being in toppled its daunting presence.

"Well, Royal did say the name of this place was named Luxury Apartments. I guess it lives up to it." I said as we both made our way into the building. Upon entering the lobby, my eyes went wide; we were standing in the exquisite and expensive lobby. Exquisite paintings were hung on the wall, went well with fancy furniture.

"This is…" I began to say but to be only interrupted by Emmett.

"This place is awesome!" he yelled, inversely causing a few tenants to look our way. While they harshly whispered to one another; I lowered my head, feeling as if any second, I would melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

I guess after Emmett's little outburst. We attracted the attention of some of the staff. One immediately walked toward us with a plastered friendly smile.

"Excuse me sirs? Are you lost?" The concierge asked.

"Um n-no. Sorry about my friend, he just a little excited. Hi, I was hoping for some help, I was expected to be living here with my fiancee. "

"And who may that be sir?"

"Alice." I gulped as I spoke the name a second time. "Alice Cullen."

Immediately the crowded lobby went silent, and all eyes were on me. The concierge looked as if he had just been hit by lightning, the man's gaped at the realization of what I just said. Quickly pulling himself together, straighten out himself.

"Oh, you must be Mr. Beaufort Swan. We've been expecting you. Forgiving me for asking but may see some identification?" Pulling out my drivers' license I hand it to the man as he scans it. "You're all set, Mr. Swan. Allow me to take you up to your and your friend to your apartment. "

"That won't be necessary fancy man, I'm about to leave," Emmett said putting his hands in his pockets.

"What Emmett, you're leaving so soon? Why don't you come up and check out the apartment?"

"Nah, don't cramp your sexy time with Alice. Besides " He said before pulling me into a massive bear hug. "I got to go to work early tomorrow."

I felt a bit sad when he released me from the bone-crushing bear hug. Emmett was my best friend in the entire world I wish we didn't have to part so suddenly. "Hey don't look so sad, dude. We can always hang out whenever you're not busy or on Chili Fries Fridays at the usual spot, okay?"

"Ok. But you sure it's safe for you to walk home by yourself in the rain?"

"Dude I'm 6'5'' and I'm some packing serious guns." He said flexing his massive arms, "Who in their right mind is going to mess with me?"

"But what if you get sick?"

"If I may Mr. Swan, " the concierge interrupts. "I could have your friend here escorted home in one of our limo's. Free of charge of course. "

Taken aback, I was completely dumbfounded. While Emmett was smiling from ear to ear; his face lit up like a kid opening up his presents on Christmas.

"Well, I guess you got a ride home Emmett," I said still in a state of shock.

"You bet, I do! C'mon…What's your name?"

"Carl, sir. "

"Well Carl lets head to the limo. Later Beau, call me once you're done the horizontal tango with your girl." He said tugging a blushing Carl the concierge towards the exit. Feeling even more embarrassed than when than when I came in; then I realized I didn't know which floor the apartment was located on. But luckily Carl had come back a couple mins after making sure Emmett was secure and escort me up to Alice's apartment.

"Here you are Mr. Swan, the Saffron penthouse," Carl said handing me a single key.

"If there is anything else you require please don't hesitate to call. I hope you enjoy your stay here and please give Ms. Cullen my regards." He spoke cheerfully as he left, while I tried my best not to be annoyed as I set the key into the slot "Oh! Congratulations on your engagement! Ah to be young and in love!"

"Yeah, thanks. " I said with the best fake enthusiasm, I was capable of mustering. After Carl turned the corner, I breathed a sigh of relief. He appeared to be a nice guy, but he was obviously just being kind due to my association with Alice. Hesitant I enter; apparently Alice is kind of a huge deal around here or anyone who has heard of her, except me. I didn't really know who she was when we first met, but then again I was drunk. However, a week later after, I found out, and that's when things got complicated.

Alice Cullen. The famous billionaire fashion mogul who took over the industry seemly overnight. Other than her business, philanthropist and investment ventures; not much is known about her. She is mysterious as she is beautiful. And as of three months ago, she and I are engaged after I bumped into her while I was walking back home from a bar. That's when all this started.

Taking off my shoes and coat; I took a look around the luxurious penthouse. If you could even call it that, this place was extravagantly huge and well designed. It was as if, I was in standing in an actual house. The dining room was, in lack of better term, huge. A large white comfortable looking couch sat proudly in the middle of it; while a roaring fireplace was going.

"This place must have cost a fortune. Why'd she buy **this** place?" I wonder aloud, as looked around unaware of the other presence that entered the room.

"Well, that's a silly question?" A feminine voice said; quickly spinning around I came face to face with my fiancee, who wore a small black robe. This was the same person who was using me for her own personal gain; as I was with her. The same person, who basically tricked me into entering this fake engagement contract, the same person who pulls childish antics just to annoy me every single day. My fiancee, Alice Cullen…

"I bought it just for us, Beaufort, " she said walking towards me, eyes full of playful intent. A mischievous smile gracing her lips, as she leans in toward me. My heart started beating fast either from plain annoyance or because she was so close. Regardless she pushed me toward the couch, sat on my lap, and then she purred. "Don't you like what you see? "


End file.
